eat my a
by Aria on the Planetes
Summary: i wrote these in 2014 and i hat e them
1. i want to di

**what the FUCK is this**

"IA! There you are!" Yuma called, from down the hall. Aria turned around from where she was talking with Gumi about the anime they had been watching, and rolled her eyes.

"It shouldn't of taken you that long to find me!" She called back, and he walked down the hall to where she was.

"Well guess what?" He asked, once he was closer to Aria.

"Please tell me that you didn't buy another goat. Last time you got one it ate Mr. Richard's pants." Aria said, smiling.

"No! I found someone to preform with me in the talent show!" He told her, beaming. Aria's smile immediately fell, replaced by a fake smile.

"Really? Who?" She asked, teeth clenched together. Yuma was going to preform the song Magnet in the school talent show, and needed someone to do it with, it being a romantic song. Like always, he overlooked Aria as a possible partner, no matter how much she secretly wanted to do it with him.

"Mekia! She was totally cool with it!"

"That's... Great! I got to go- Gumi and I are late for an- ANIME EPISODE!" She half yelled, grabbing Gumi and running out of the hall. Yuma just shrugged and went to go meet Mekia.

Once Aria had ran a far enough distance from the hall, she started to pace up and down the empty hall she had found herself and Gumi in.

"What do I do? What if he falls in love with her? I shouldn't care, should I? I'm just his friend- friend. Yep." She muttered to herself, while Gumi watched.

"If you are just his friend, why do you care so much about who he dates?"

"Cause I care about him and I don't want his heart broken! It's natural for friends to care about eachother! Right? RIGHT!" Aria half-yelled, before plopping down on the floor.

"Why don't we enter the talent show and try to beat them? I hate Mekia anyways,"Gumi suggested and Aria immediately perked up.

"That's a great idea! What song should we do?" She asked, and she and Gumi immediately started brainstorming ideas.

As the weeks passed, Yuma and Mekia grew closer together, and Aria and Gumi furiously worked on their song routine. When the night of the talent show came upon, Yuma was surprised to see Aria backstage.

"IA! You didn't tell me you were preforming!" He exclaimed in surprise and Aria smiled, a grin that almost looked evil.

"Well I guess I forgot to tell you! Oops!" She said, widening her smile. "Well, gotta go! See you later!"

"And that was Gakupo Kagumi singing 'My Heart Will Go On'" Kaito announced, "up next is Yuma and Mekia singing 'Magnet'"

The lights dimmed and Yuma and Meika flowed onstage in matching Kimonos. Mekia's was pink, and Yuma's was blue. They took their positions, hands touching, and the spotlight hit them. Their movements were flowing and they were very close. The song passed quickly, and by the time it was done, the audience was clapping furiously.

"That was Yuma and Mekia singing 'Magnet!'" Kaito announced, "next up is Aria and Gumi singing 'Luvoratory!'"

The lights dimmed again, and Gumi and Aria took their places, hands on their hips. Then the funky electronic beat started, and spotlights hit both Aria and Gumi, illuminating their outfits.

Aria was in a lilac tank top, a black vest and a dark purple tie. She had a pair of tight leather jeans on, and a pair of combat boots on. Her hair, which was normally down, was in a long ponytail, and she had on lash extensions and bright green eyeshadow.

Gumi was in a mint tank top, a leather jacket and a army green tie. She was wearing a pair of short leather shorts, and black pumps. Her short green hair was accented by a black bow in the back, and she had on lash extensions and bright purple eyeshadow.

Their dancing was robotic, which fit the music, and synchronized to their very breaths. Nobody except Gumi knew Aria could sing, so her loud and professional voice shocked everybody. When the song was over, everybody was entranced, and the audience almost forgot to clap. When they remembered, the applause was loud and enthusiastic.

"That was Aria and Gumi, singing 'Luvoratory'" Kaito announced. "Next up is SeeU singing I=fantasy. "

-B/A/C/K/S/T/A/G/E-

"That. Was. Fucking. AWESOME!" Aria gasped, out of breath.

"So true." Gumi agreed.

"I'm gonna go grab a Mountain Dew. Ya want anything?" Aria asked, and Gumi shook her head. "Kay. Be back in a bit."

Aria walked out of the backstage area, and down the hall in the general direction of the vending machines. She was almost there when she head noises coming from an empty classroom, behind her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked back a few steps.

Peeking in, she saw Yuma and Mekia in a passionate embrace. Yuma, (she assumed it was, his hair was pink and she could only see his back) had Meika pinned up against the wall, and her hands were interwoven behind his back. Their lips were pressed together in a burst of fiery passion, and little moans were occasionally escaping their mouths. Aria felt tears well in her eyes, and she ran from the door as fast as humanly possible. She didn't care where she went. As long as she was far away from them, it was good enough for her.

She eventually found herself in a empty girl's bathroom. Sobbing, she collapsed on the counter, before sinking to the floor and sobbing even harder. She could tell her makeup was running, but she didn't care. All she could think about was Yuma pressed up against Mekia like it was the end of the world.

That was how Miku found her, sobbing, sitting on the bathroom floor, fifteen minutes later.

"OH MY GOD! What's wrong?!" Miku yelled upon seeing Aria, rushing to her side.

"Yuma-Mekia-3-C" Was all Aria managed to get out inbetween her sobs. Miku just sat there next to her, as Aria cried her eyes out.

After a while, Aria calmed down enough to explain what had happened.

"... And I don't know why I'm reacting like this! I'm just his friend! I should be happy he scored a-a-a-chick." She finished explaining, a few tears running down her face.

Miku had a pretty good idea of why she was feeling like that. In order to be sure though, she had to ask a few questions.

"Aria, how do you feel when you are with Yuma?" She carefully asked, trying not to make Aria sob again.

"Well I love it. I never want it to end. I always feel better when I'm with him." Aria told her and Miku nodded. "And when I'm not with him I think about him a lot. These last few weeks cutting off most contact with him sucked. I felt almost empty inside a lot."

"Aria, I think you are in love." Miku gently told her and Aria looked up at her.

"No. I don't. I can't. Even if I did, he CLEARLY likes Mekia." She denied, tears streaming down her face again.

"I'll let you think about this. I need to get back to the Talent Show." Miku told her, and Aria jumped up.

"Oh shit! Gumi's probably wondering where I am!" Aria exclaimed, and Miku shook her head.

"Nope. Last thing you need is to run into one of them. So you go home, I'll tell Gumi you puked and left." Miku pushed Aria out the door. "Just go home, okay?"

Aria nodded her head and walked towards the doors. She didn't tell Miku she had carpooled with Gumi. That meant she had to walk home. The best part was that it was pouring rain outside.

Aria didn't mind too much. The rain made it so that nobody could see she was crying, which was a plus. Her house was only two miles away anyways. She had considered calling a cab but her cellphone was with Gumi.

As her feet slogged through the puddles of rain, she followed Miku's advice and thought about what Miku had said about her loving Yuma. A lot. She thought about how when she was with Yuma she never wanted their time together to end. About how he was the only person who was allowed to call her IA. How when he showed attention to other girls she felt jealous. How she always got a warm feeling in her chest when he talked to her.

Stopping in a puddle, Aria came to the cruel realization. She was in love with Yuma. Her brain couldn't even deny it, it was so overwhelmed.

Unfortunately, that news caused Aria to break out sobbing, because CLEARLY he loved Mekia, and why would he even think about dating her? Aria started sobbing harder, when a hand rested on her shoulder. Thinking it a predator, she immediately flipped around to see Kaito.

She immediately broke down sobbing, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and she just sobbed harder.

"I*sob* love *sob* Yuma," she managed to say in between sobs.

"Well I know NOTHING about girl stuff. But I know someone who can help. Want me to drop you off at Mayu's?" He asked and Aria nodded.

Kaito dropped Aria off, and she apologized profusely for being a trouble, to which Kaito just shook his head and drove off.

Aria walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Mayu opened the door after a few moments and upon seeing Aria's state pulled her inside.

"What happened?" Mayu asked once Aria was changed into a pair of comfy chicken nugget pj's and they were sitting comfortably on Mayu's bed.

Aria explained everything from when Yuma had told her he had found a partner for Magnet, to when she had realized that she loved him. Mayu sat there, nodding occasionally.

"It sounds like you need to rest and think about this in the morning. Get some sleep, kay? I'll be downstairs if you need me." Mayu told her, getting up. She turned the lights off and shut the door. Aria soon fell into a sleep haunted by dreams of Mekia and Yuma.

She woke up in the morning to find a note written by Mayu.

Aria-

I have Volleyball practice until noon. Take the PJ's and give them back on Monday. I washed your clothes and they are in the black bag next to this note. Gumi also dropped your phone and bag off.

See ya monday!

-Mayu •

Aria looked and saw her bag and the black bag with her costume in it. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages. 17 new messages from Yuma.

•yo! Where ru?

•wTF?! Miku just slapped me

•wth is going on?

•why did Luka slap me?

•wtf did i do?

•is this is about the goat?

•i gave him back!

•wtf Gakupo just punched me

•WTF DID I DO

•why is everyone pissed at me?

•GUMI SLAPPED ME

•Srsly man!

•Kaito kicked me in the nuts

•why are they all talking about u?

•there is a death threat on my door. It says "u hurt Aria. Death by leek for u"

•srsly! Call me idk wtf is happening!

The last text was sent 15 minutes ago. The last thing Aria wanted to do was call him, but he needed to know what was going on. She dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"What. The. Fuck. Is going on?!" He asked and Aria didn't answer. "Half my face is purple! I swear I don't know what I did!"

"So you didn't mean to make out with Mekia in 3-C? You didn't mean to take my heart and throw it on the curb? You didn't MEAN TO COMPLETELY IGNORE ME?!" Aria screamed, "You know what? It doesn't matter! Date her if you want! I won't make you choose! Because CLEARLY you choose her! It's not like we ever had anything!" Aria hung up and threw her phone in her bag. She started to feel tears stream down her face. She angrily wiped them away, completely refusing to cry again.

After a few moments, she grabbed a pencil and some paper and scribbled a note to Mayu.

Mayu

Thx 4 lettin me use pj's + crash here. If Yuma calls tell him to f off. See ya monday!

-Aria

Then grabbed her clothes and left, as Mayu lived only four blocks from Aria. She walked around the puddles left from last night's rain, as she texted Gumi.

*Yo. We win?

•Second. Gakupo won.

*I did enjoy his rendition of My Heart Will Go On.

*how'd Yuma do?

•third. I slapped him after Miku told me.

*I heard. Thx.

•u ok?

*fine. If he calls u tell him to f off.

•my pleasure. Gtg- Yohio wants to hang

*;)

*see ya

•see ya.

Aria turned her phone off and put it away, and saw she was right outside her apartment building. She climbed the steps to her apartment and opened the door. She immediately smelled Mango pie and smiled. Her dad must of been making it. She walked into the sitting room after taking her shoes off, she walked into the kitchen to see her dad making Mango pie. Upon seeing her he pulled her into a hug.

"Mayu told me what happened. I don't believe it! He's been over so many times!" Aria's dad exclaimed, and she smiled.

"It's okay dad. I'll get over him." She told him and he released her.

"Now sit! The pie is almost done and Oliver will be here in a moment.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Oliver gave her a 'sorry' card that she hung in her room, and she slept the rest of the day. Sunday morning she woke up and turned on her phone to 27 new messages.

From Gumi:

*u ok?

*i can hunt him down and murder him and mekia

*just say the word

From Miku:

•How ru?

•Want anything?

•Luka's threatening to murder

•I'm going along with her for once

•Letme know if u need anything

From Mayu:

^Got ur note

^He called twice

^Told him to f off

^I TP'ed his house

From Kaito:

~If you need me to be your bodyguard

~I can do that.

~I can kick him in the nuts

~Hard

From Luka:

[im sharpening my knife

[bitch gonna die

And from Yuma:

•THERE ARE 19 DEATH THREATS IN MY MAILBOX

•MY HOUSE HAS BEEN TP'd

•ALL THIS FOR MAKING OUT WITH MEKIA

•CALL ME PLZ

•GUMI AND MAYU ARE BOTH TELLING ME TO F OFF

•YOUR OWN FATHER IS THREATENING MURDER

•HELP

•WTF WAS THAT PHONE CALL ABOUT?

•Can't we just be friends?

Aria promptly replied to all of them, telling them not to murder him. She blocked Yuma's number and told everybody to do the same.

On monday, she came to school looking completely different. Her usually down hair was in a sloppy ponytail. Instead of her usual black top and gray shawl she had on a navy blueXXXL sweatshirt, that had "CANDY CANES" on the front and "ARIA ON THE PLANETES" on the back. It went down to her knees and was baggy on her. Instead of her usual miniskirt and high sock she had a pair of black sweatpants that went to her mid-calf. And instead of her her usual whi oops i accidentally deleted something pink boots she had yellow converse. And her face was 100% makeup free.

Instead of going to Yuma's locker like she normally did in the mornings after putting her stuff away she went straight to her first class, which was thankfully Yuma free. Miku was in her class, and if she was concerned about Aria's appearance she didn't let it show.

Her next class, unluckily had Yuma in it. She managed to avoid him by almost being late and slipping into the seat farthest from him.

The rest of the day she spent avoiding Yuma and mentally stabbing him when she did see him. If he tried to talk to her, she would ignore him or talk to someone else. It pained her, but she didn't want to talk to him.

At the end of the day she opened her locker to put her stuff away when a note fell out. It read:

Aria,

I think that you look more beautiful than all the planets in the sky.

XOXO

Aria smiled and blushed, and shoved the note in her bag. She scootered home in a significantly better mood.

The next day Aria was in her usual outfit, back to normal. She avoided Yuma again, and she noticed that he wasn't spending a lot of time with Mekia. 'They probably make up for that at night' Aria couldn't help but think.

At the end of the day another note was in her locker. She opened it up to see

Aria,

Your outfit yesterday took my breath away. Well, you always take my breath away.

XOXO

Aria blushed and like yesterday, put the note in her backpack.

Over the course of two weeks, the notes continued, and she still avoided Yuma. He was starting to give up, and she hoped that her feelings would go away once she stopped talking to him for good.

One day, Aria opened her locker, and spying the usual note, opened it up. She hadn't breathed a word to anyone about it except to Mayu, who was her best friend. Mayu had been smart enough to keep her mouth shut about it. The note read

Aria,

You are the most stunning person I have ever met. The Winter dance is in a month and I was wondering if I stood a chance of going with you. If interested, put your reply in locker 220. If no response is received by Friday, I will assume you don't want to go.

Anxiously waiting.

XOXO

Aria quickly found a post-it note and a pen and scribbled her reply.

I would love to.

She walked to locker 220, which was on her floor. There were three stories, third years on top and first years on the bottom. When she found the locker she saw it was the storage locker. She put the post-it note on the inside of the door and then closed it and walked away.

She didn't want to go alone, since Miku was going with Kaito, Luka was going with Gakupo and Gumi was going with Yohio.

The next day another note was waiting in her locker.

Aria,

It means a lot to me that you choose to go with me. On the night of the dance, meet me at 7:30 by the Panda fountain in the front of the ballroom.

XOXO

P.S: Wear what you want, but lilac looks lovely on you.

Aria read the note, then found Mayu and dragged her dress shopping.

The night of the dance Aria was extremely nervous. Her secret admirer had given her notes every day leading up to the dance, and she kept every one of them. She adjusted her dress and looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a floor length lilac dress that faded to pale pink at the bottom. It had layers of chiffon at the bottom, and the top was lilac brimming on lavender, as it was strapless. Her hair was in an elegant bun that took Mayu a hour to do. She had on purple eyeshadow and her makeup was elegant. She was wearing high purple heels that took her a week to learn how to walk in.

She rode with Miku and Kaito as she wasn't gonna scooter there in heels and a dress. Miku expressed her surprise at Aria going alone but she just laughed.

"I'm glad you two decided to man up and confess your feelings for each other." Aria laughed, causing Kaito and Miku to blush.

Once they got there Aria thanked Miku and Kaito and then walked to the panda fountain. She checked her phone. 7:15. She was a bit early but she didn't mind waiting. She sat on the edge of the fountain and waited for her secret admirer to show up.

At 7:30 she stood up, brushed her dress off and waited more elegantly. She heard a voice from the other side of the fountain.

"You look beautiful tonight, Aria." The voice said, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Well thank you. I would compliment you but I can't really see you so..." Aria trailed off, hands flailing. The voice chuckled and Aria could of sworn she had heard it before.

"Well then I shall show myself." The voice said and moved around the fountain. The shadow of the man moved closer and she saw his silhouette. He eventually stepped into the light and Aria was shocked.

"Y-Yuma?" She muttered, frozen in shock. His pink hair was messy, like always. He was in a pale purple tux, and his coat+pants were white.

"Hey IA." He whispered and Aria snapped out of her shock.

"What. The. Fuck. I ignore you so you think it's a good idea to trick me into meeting you? Did you EVER think that maybe, just maybe, I was ignoring you for a reason?" Aria took a deep breath and continued. "I have feelings, you know. For so long I thought somebody actually thought I was pretty! And it turns out to be YOU!" Aria sat back down on the fountain edge and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Look at me. I dressed up all fancy for this. What, is Mekia waiting behind the fountain? Fine. Just tell me what you want to say, I'm here already."

"You think I tricked you into coming here? In all the years you have known me is that something I would do? Would I make up everything in those notes?" Yuma asked, and Aria just sat there in shock. "I meant every word in those notes. Every last one. Plus I've gotten like 7 death threats every day, telling me to stay the hell away from Aria."

Aria stood up and brushed her dress off.

"Is that how you wooed Mekia? Gave her notes in her locker then had an intense makeout session?"

Aria asked, hands on her hips.

"What? Mekia forced herself on me!"

"That's not how it looked to me. You guys were in 3-C, making out like it was the end of the world. It was the night of the talent show. I saw you guys on my way to grab some drinks."

"What? I was talking to Yohio after your performance was done. I was talking to him until Miku suddenly slapped me."

"But then who did I see making out with Mekia?" Aria asked and she started to pace.

"Well they had pink hair, and was about the same height- LUKI!" He exclaimed.

"Luka's bro?"

"Yep. That is the only other guy in the school with pink hair about the same length as mine."

"Oh. Well... Sorry..." Aria muttered, looking down.

"No need to be sorry. I would of made the same assumption." Yuma tilted Aria's head up. "Aria Planetes, I love you and I have since the day I met you. I love your smile, your eyes, everything about you."

"I love you too. I think I always have. Now shut up and kiss me." Aria demanded. Yuma chuckled before pulling Aria into a kiss. It was passionate and all the feelings that had been bundled up between them were unleashed.

After a few moments they broke away due to lack of oxygen. They were both smiling like crazy and Aria even laughed a bit.

"Shall we go dance?" Yuma asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall." Aria took his arm and they walked into the ballroom together.

Miku looked around the ballroom. Gakupo was seductively dancing for Luka, who was smiling and clapping. Gumi was laughing with Yohio, who looked like he was the happiest man alive. Well excluding Yuma, who looked like he was having a pretty good time.

Aria and Yuma were slow dancing on the dance floor. Aria was resting her head on his shoulder and their arms were wrapped around eachother. Yuma muttered something and Aria smiled.

Miku smiled and watched them until Kaito came back.

"I have some punch." He said, and gave her a cup of punch. "Whatcha looking at?"

Miku pointed to Aria and they watched one of their best friends be happy.

"So is Mekia here with Luki?" Aria asked, and she could feel Yuma shrug.

"I don't know and I don't care."

Aria smiled and Yuma chuckled.

"Are you still getting death threats?"

"Nope. They seemed to stop after the second note."

Aria made a mental note to hug and stab Mayu later.

That following Monday, Aria went to Yuma's locker first thing in the morning. It was the first time in a long time, and Yuma looked happy to see her there.

"Hey," he greeted upon seeing her.

"'Ello." She greeted back. She moved so he could open her locker. When he opened it, she decided to ask him a question. "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now or what?"

"I was under the impression you wanted to date me." He fake frowned and she laughed.

"Well then, boyfriend, let's go tell everyone." Aria held out her hand.

"Let's go, girlfriend." Yuma took her hand, and hand in hand, they walked down the hall.

 **eat my fucKING ASS**


	2. god dam

**this is horirble**

"So what are you going to do for your anniversary?" Kaito asked, and Gakupo froze, food halfway to his mouth.

"Ididntreallyhaveanythingplanned"he muttered, bowing his head down in shame. Kaito sighed.

"Well Luka will probably murder you if you don't do anything." Kaito told him and Gakupo sighed. Luka wasn't overly clingy or anything, and she didn't expect fancy dates, but she did expect things on big events like Valentines day or her birthday. Their one year anniversary was coming up and Gakupo had no clue what to do for her.

Over the next few days, he pondered it every time he had a minute free, and didn't come up with an idea until one night in the shower.

"I GOT IT!" He cried, bounding out of the shower. Dripping wet, (and naked) he ran to his phone and called Kaito

"KAITO!" He screamed into the phone.

"What?"

"MEET ME IN FIFTEEN MINUTES AT MY HOUSE!"

"Sure dude, what-" Gakupo cut Kaito off by hanging up. He then started to write the details of his plan on paper, when 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Rushing to the door, Gakupo flung it open to see Kaito.

"OH GOD- DUDE! MAN PUT SOME PANTS ON I DON'T-I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FUCKING JUNK! COVER IT UP!" Kaito cried and Gakupo looked down and suddenly remembered that he was naked. He slammed the door in Kaito's face and promptly put on his usual man-dress-robe-thing and opened the door again. Kaito sighed and walked in.

"So why am I here?" He asked once he was inside and Gakupo jumped up and down in excitement.

"I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT TO DO FOR LUKA AND I'S ANNIVERSARY!" He screamed, purple hair flopping everywhere.

"That's great man, but before we begin I have one question. Why the hell would you dye your pubes purple?"

"SO THEY MATCH!" Gakupo screamed and stalked away. Kaito just shook his head and followed.

That friday night, Gakupo adjusted his purple eggplant mankini and prepared to go up on stage.

"Do you think this will work?" He asked Kaito and he nodded. Gakupo peeked through the curtain separating him from the crowd. He saw Luka in the front row and he quickly closed the curtain.

"That was Rin singing Meltdown. Up next is Gakupo Kagumi singing My Heart Will Go On, dedicated to Luka Megurine."

The curtain opened and Gakupo strutted on stage. His junk jiggled as he walked and Luka facepalmed. Some strands of purple pubic hair were visible and Luka facepalmed even harder.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEVVVRRRRRYYY NIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHT IN MAH DREAMS" he began and Luka blushed beet red.

The song went rather well, and his mankini only fell off twice!

"That was Gakupo Kagumi singing 'My Heart Will Go On,'" Kaito announced as Gakupo left the stage. "Up next is Magnet.." the rest of Kaito's words Gakupo never heard because he tripped down some random stairs.

"What. The hell. Was that?" Luka asked once Gakupo was awake from his stair incident. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"I wanted to seduce you!" He whispered, voice lowering. "Did it work?"

"No." Luka stated, and Gakupo screamed and fell on the floor. He started to twitch and Luka stared at him.

"Didn't work- failure-hdosps-sex" he sputtered, twitching more. Eventually he passed out, and Luka, being the biotch she is stole his eggplant mankini and went home.

By some act of nature only possible in a fanfiction, Gakupo woke up on monday, backstage, naked. Of course, he didn't realize and went out into the halls to get his stuff for his classes.

He ended up causing nine girls to faint, fourteen dudes to stare enviously at his junk, and being slapped by Miku. Oh, and his pubes got caught in his locker. Eventually he made it to first hour though, and took his seat at the back of the class.

A few minutes later, Mr. Richards walked in. He started teaching math like usual until he called Gakupo to answer a question on the blackboard. Of course Gakupo strutted up to the front of the class, junk flapping everywhere.

Mr. Richards fainted.

When Mr. Richards awoke, he was on the ground staring at Gakupo's junk above him. And his purple pubes.

Mr. Richards passed out again. When he woke up he went crazy and became obsessed with people's junk.

After Mr. Richards passed out for the second time Gakupo jumped out the window. It being two stories up everyone thought he would break a leg. Instead he landed in the panda fountain. He was then soaking wet and naked. He jumped out of the fountain and ran down the street screaming about nipples.

Luka then showed up and made out with him on the floor of a Chinese restaurant. They made out until the owner kicked them out.

~~THE END~~

Epilogue

Gakupo took over the world using only his junk and two gallons of purple hair dye. He eventually married Luka and they had no kids cause they would die from a combination of bad cooking and purple pubes.

Mr. Richards was never the same. He eventually made a fanclub for Gakupo's junk made of 23 boys and girls. And Miku, who was never the same after that.

Miku married Kaito and had 7 leek children. They ruled what was once Germany but is now Leekonia.


	3. f

_have a bonus unfinshed another cinderella story fanfic_

"BABY OOOOOoooOOooOO"

Mary covered her ears with her pillow and buried her face in her mattress. Out of all the possible people she would of had to share a dorm with, she got paired with the Joey Parker mega-fan. She didn't mind his songs, they just lost a certain quality when sung by a psychopath fangirl named Becky. Currently she was on the fourth rendition of 'Just That Girl' today and all Mary wanted to do was leave and go dance, but the dance hall was closed for cleaning today.

She wished Joey was here, but he was off on tour. He got called back as soon as they arrived in Manhattan, and Mary understood. But that was why she was paired up with the horror that was Becky Rosen. He normally called once a week, and they texted quite a bit. Mary was starting to consider sneaking downstairs to the café, but that would mean having to talk to Becky, and all Becky ever wanted to talk about was Joey.

After three more horrible Joey Parker song covers, Mary's cell phone rang. Checking the caller I.D, she saw it said J.P. She smiled and accepted the call, and then realized what was going on in the background.

"Hey! Call ya back in a sec!" Mary rushed into the speaker and then hung up. She had to get out of the dorm before she could talk to Joey, otherwise he would hear the music. She decided the best way was to rush out and not make eye contact. So gathering all her strength, she stood up and opened the door to the main room.

She hurriedly walked across the room, hoping for once that Becky was too busy making out with her Joey Parker poster to notice her. Luckily she was, and Mary snuck out. Once she was safely in the hall, she redialed Joey's number.

"Hey! Sorry about that- my roommate had something going on." Mary apologized and Joey chuckled. Mary still hadn't told Joey about her crazy roommate, and she wanted to keep it that way. She also wanted to keep Becky un-aware of the fact she was dating Joey Parker himself.

"It's okay. How are things?" He asked and Mary launched into a description of life at dance school, editing the parts about Becky out.

"How's tour?" She asked, once she was done describing life at dance school.

"Same ol'. You'll never guess where I am!"

"Germany? No wait- China!"

"Very funny. Y'know my tour was U.S only."

"I know. So where are you?"

"Outside your dorm building. I was given two weeks off of tour!"

Mary let loose a string of curse words in her head.

"Sweet! My dorm is number 290. Can't wait to see ya!"

"See ya!"

Mary hung up and swore loudly. She had to confine Becky to her room and make sure she didn't do anything Joey Parker related.

She rushed in the dorm to find Becky making out with a J.P poster.

"Becky! Hi! So I'm having a friend over in like two minutes, so if you could go do that in your room that would be great!" Mary hurriedly told her and Becky nodded. "And if you could keep the volume down to a minimum that would be great!"

The moment Becky had retreated to her room the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Mary screamed and ran to the door. She flung it open to see Joey.

"Joey!" She cried and pulled him in for a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"Mary! I can come in, right?" He asked and she nodded and pulled him in.

"So this is my dorm, nothing cool here. If you want to sit on the couch, I can grab some Iced Tea."

"Cool." He said and plopped down on the couch. Mary walked over to their tiny kitchen and grabbed two Iced Teas from their mini fridge and threw one to Joey.

Unfortunately Becky chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey Mary. I think I left my CD player in-" Becky broke off upon seeing Joey Parker on her couch. "Mary- am I hallucinating- is that Joey Parker on my couch?"

"Mary?" Joey asked, looking terrified. Mary sighed.

"Yes. Joey Parker, in the flesh, is

On our couch."

"OH. MY GOD! WHY IS HE HERE!? I LOVE YOU! I HAVE ALL YOUR ALBUMS AND NEW CLASSIC IS THE BEST. SINGLE. EVER RECORDED! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHO THE VOCALIST IS BUT- OH MAH GOD!" Becky jumped into Joey's lap and he tried to smile. "ACCORDING TO THE GOSSIP MAGS YOU ARE SINGLE WHICH IS PERFECT FOR ME! I'M LIKE THE PERFECT GIRLFRIEND!"

"Right. Well- sorry, I'm kinda taken." Joey awkwardly told her, and Becky instantly frowned.

"Yep. He's dating someone. So maybe you could go back to your room now." Mary suggested and Becky's frown grew deeper.

"Not until you tell me who you are dating." Becky demanded and Joey sighed.

"Well, she did the New Classic song with me, and she is funny, talented and beautiful. She is possibly the best woman I've ever met." Joey explained and Becky looked on the verge of crying. Mary was blushing like a tomato, never having things so sweet be told to her.

"But what's her naaame?" Becky whined and Joey looked apologetically at Mary. Mary sighed and nodded as to say 'go ahead'

"Mary Santiago." Becky gasped and shook her head.

"Nice try, Joey. Everybody always says you're hilarious in person."

"Well looks like you called Joey out, Becky! Now can you go back to your room? Please?" Mary pleased and Becky rolled her eyes.

"Like I would leave JOEY PARKER alone! I'm not leaving till I find out who he's dating."

"I told you- Mary."

"Yeah right. Let's hear her sing."

"Fine!" Becky moved off of Joey and he stood up. "Mary, what song would you like to do?"

"New Classic." Mary requested and Joey nodded. He bowed and Mary spun around.


	4. Chapter 4

VOCACHAT

Purpleperv has joined the chat

Booblady has joined the chat

Purpleperv: EVVVVERY NIIGGT IN MY DREEEAMS I SEEE YOU

I FEEEEL YOU

Booblady: stfu Gokapoo

Leekchix has joined the chat

Leekchix: LUKA

Booblady: whaaat

Purpleperv: THAAAAAT IS HOW I KNOW YOU ARE THEEEERRRRREEEEE

Leekchix: How long has Gakamakapo been doing this

Booblady: idk

Fangurl has joined the chat

Fangurl: WHAT UP BITCHEZ

Booblady: wtf

Purpleperv: FAAAR ACROOSSSS THE DISSSSTRRAAANNCE AND SPPPPAAACCCES BETTWEEENN USS

Fangurl: Hi to you to Gakuperv

Leekchix: That's a new one

Fangurl: Haha. How are you and Kaito? HAVE YOU DONE THE DO YET

Leekchix: Nope

Fangurl: Really? Cause I have photo evidence...

Booblady: Burnnn

Leekchix: I hate you Aria.

Fangurl: ;)

Purpleperv has left the chat

Fangurl: Thank Chuck he's gone

Leekchix: Yay!

Booblady: yes

Purpleperv has joined the chat

Leekchix: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fangurl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Booblady: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Purpleperv: YESSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
